professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Fluke
"Oh, I think you've upset him. You can't go up to people you don't know and expect them to talk to you." '' ''"I can't help it, Flora." ]] Fluke (Flewk) is the pairing of Flora Reinhold and Luke Triton (Fl/ora, L/'uke'). This is a pairing from the original trilogy, and is one of the un-canon pairings in the series. Another name is Lura. This couple is very popular, among the most popular pairings in the games, and they have lots of moments, fan-fiction, and fan-art based around them. Their real-life pairing (UK/US) is Mari. Relationship Dynamic Luke met Flora in Curious Village. ''After that, when Flora began getting left behind, Luke started softening up to her more, and the two spent their time in Dropstone and "future" London together. In ''Diabolical Box, Luke and Flora go around Dropstone together, leaving the professor to follow behind. They also watched the Livestock Competition. Flora is left behind for the rest of the investigation in Folsense. In Unwound Future, Flora gets angry at both Layton and Luke, but Luke tries his best to reason Layton and her safety. He states that "leaving her at home alone is more dangerous". Fluke Trivia/Facts *It is unknown what the age difference of the two is, but it is presumably about 3 years in Unwound Future/''Lost Future''. *In London Life, Luke sometimes refers to Flora as "Miss Flora". Fluke Moments ''Curious Village *Luke used his satchel to support Flora's head after her fall. *Luke was allowed to press the Golden Apple mark on Flora's portrait, with some comments from Layton. *Luke smiles at Flora from when she falls asleep in the back of the Laytonmobile. *Luke is making Flora laugh with his Chelmey impersonation in the credits. Diabolical Box/Pandora's Box *Luke is shocked when Layton says "What lies ahead could be dangerous" (to Flora). *Luke is happy when Flora is allowed to join the professor and himself on their investigation. *Flora and Luke share a puzzle. *Flora and Luke go around Dropstone together. *Flora compliments Luke's skill to talk to animals. *Luke tells Flora to stop gawking or they might accidentally leave her behind. *Luke is worried when he wakes up to see Flora gone. *Despite the professor's call, Flora and Luke jump on the sofa in the deluxe room together. *Luke is upset when he hears of Flora's capture. Unwound Future/Lost Future *Luke tries to reason Layton into letting Flora come. *When Clive is kidnapping Flora, Luke chases him, merely missing the plant-pot. *Luke seems relieved when Flora is saved. *As the gang return back to ground, *Flora, Luke, and Layton are walking together in the credits. *Flora waved to Luke when he drove away with Layton. Cheerful Mystery *Luke calls after Flora when she runs away crying. *They walk through the snow together. London Life *Luke worries because he doesn't know where Flora is. He thinks she might've been kidnapped. *"I've been looking all over town for Flora, but I can't find her anywhere! Do you think she could've been...*gulp* kidnapped?"'' *''"However kidnapped Flora will pay dearly, or my name isn't Luke Triton! OK! Think, Luke. Where could they be keeping her? Is there an abandoned house in town? We've got to hurry!"'' *Luke suggests that Flora has been kidnapped by fairies. Later on in the game, he says she's been kidnapped by the Family. ''Fanfictionous *Flora was caught by Luke when Bill pushed her away -- Time-Bust Cinderella Fights/Bad Times *Luke seemed rather angry at Flora when she didn't want to reveal her name. *Flora was upset when Luke didn't eat her cucumber sandwiches. Fan Representation Fluke is a very popular couple involving two major characters. Flora can be paired with lots of other characters, young or old, but it is more common to pair her up with Luke or his older counterpart, Clive (see Clora). Fluke also have their own dA group. Fluke Interactions LuLuke helped Flora from the wings of the Laytonmobile replica in ''Unwound Future, and poked at her portrait (not directly) in several different places depending on the player's stylus. Fluke Hints *Their VAs (Lani Minella and Maria Darling) will be working on Luke's voice in future titles. *The Professor Layton Royale commercial shows Luke and Flora together, facing each other in the circle. They are both featured in the game. Fluke Songs *Lollipop - Mika *Pardon Me - He is We *Rouge No Dengon - Yumi Matsutoya *Baby - Justin Bieber Lyrics "If she loves you, let her go" ''- Lollipop (because of Luke leaving Flora on behalf of Clark's job transfer) ''"All of my words come out wrong" ''- Pardon Me (Luke being fierce with 'Flora' the first time they met, Luke trying to convince the professor to let her assist them on their adventures, etc.) ''"Meeting his mama, and feeling this anxiety" ''- Rouge No Dengon (Flora meeting Luke's mother in the original trilogy) ''"Fitting in their society" ''- Rouge No Dengon (Flora, after a life in an isolated town, coming and fitting into Luke's world) ''"I know he'll make a fuss, and think over what I have said" ''- Rouge No Dengon (Luke always getting quite worked upon Flora, being quite childish and acting as if she doesn't feel the seriousness of a case; Luke fussing over Flora putting herself in danger) Spoken Moments ''"I hope we find the professor soon..." "Poor thing! You're just lost without him, aren't you, Luke?" "You're a fine one to talk!" "Hi, you two. Glad to see you're finally awake." "Flora! Where did you run off to?" "I'm sorry, but the train car was so stuffy when we stopped, I went outside for some air." "You went out alone? Are you crazy?! It's dangerous out there. Who knows what kind of creeps are lurking around!" "Oh, well. I'll be more careful from now on." "Oh, Professor, this room is just breathtaking!" "And one and a half times bigger than our room to boot! Plus, just look how super cushy this sofa is! Wheee!" "Well, I'd rather not say." "Why not? What are you hiding?" "Wow, Luke, you sure have a way with animals." "Aw, it's nothing really." Media ''Curious Village FloraFall.PNG RunTeamLaytonRun.PNG Diabolical Box'' 383755 124932720957023 100003208888289 128244 659536885 n.jpg Category:Unwound Future Pairings Category:Diabolical Box Pairings Category:Curious Village Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:Luke Pairings Category:Flora Pairings Category:ChildXChild Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:Cheerful Mystery Pairings Category:Royale Pairings Category:Inazuma Eleven Pairings